Trapped in a Rose Garden
by PeaceNjusticeBear
Summary: Excerpt: 'I am running. It's too dark for me to see anything and the woods were too thick. I could hear the footsteps behind me as I ran faster, my heart beating out of my chest! I didn't know where I was going but, I knew I had to get away.'
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic. I like vampire stories so I felt like I should write one. I tried my best. I own every part of this story. **

**Prologue**

I am running. It's too dark for me to see anything and the woods were too thick. I could hear the footsteps behind me as I ran faster, my heart beating out of my chest!

I didn't know where I was going but, I knew I had to get away.

**Chapter 1: Blue Eyes**

**3 days ago**

"Beep, Beep, Beep." I heard my alarm go off letting me know that I had to wake up now. I brushed my teeth, took my shower before I picked out my clothes. I decided to wear a white shirt that says:"Girly chick with swag" on it and pink sweats. I put on my Uggs, and sprayed on some Victoria's Secret that smelled like cherry blossoms. Then I headed to the bathroom and I thought I'd do a simple hairstyle. (I decided to just curl it slightly with the curling iron.)

I grabbed my sweat jacket, house keys, and book bag. I checked the time and saw that it was 6:40 already. I quickly walked downstairs and got an apple with a cup of coffee. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from my best friend Rachel.

'Hey Klarrissa I'm outside! Hurry up cause u don't wannna miss the bus do you?' -Rachel

"I'm coming Rach. Don't rush me." –Klarrissa

Rach was the nickname I gave her back in Elementary School. She does this all the time before the bus comes. I threw away my trash and headed out the door. I saw her leaving without me. She could have waited a minute.

Rachel and I have been friends since our early childhood. I'm a tiny bit quieter than her but I'm still fun to hang out with. She's kinda shy but once you get to know her, she's fun to hang out with too. We're are both sophmores at Lincoln High School.

When we got to the bus stop, there were 3 other kids waiting with us. They were quiet while standing with us but once we got on the bus, it was totally different.

Our bus was crowded. Rachel and I sat at the front of the bus while all he talkative kids were in the back. The bus ride was kind of long because we had 4 neighborhoods to go to, including mine. So it was loud and crowded.

When we got to school, we went straight to our lockers and got our books. Our lockers were facing the hallway so it was tough to get through the crowd.

"Hey Rach, have you noticed that the hallways look a bit more crowded than they usually do?" She looked around at the crowd then looked back at me.

"Yes it does look a little more crowded. I wonder why. Well I gotta go to class now. See ya later".

She left to go to her class after that. I closed my locker then I headed to biology. I had to maneuver around the parade of people that were in the hallway. I didn't see anyone new so I don't know why the hallways are so crowded.

Our school had popular groups of kids and unpopular groups of kids. The popular groups consisted of; jocks, cheerleaders, and a few popular nerds. The unpopular groups were composed of the weird kids, the quiet ones, and some nerds. Me and Rachel are kinda quiet, so the popular kids would categorize us as unpopular quiet girls, but we don't care.

I managed to get to biology class on time. Most of the kids were talking to their friends in the classroom. The late bell rung and our teacher, Mr. Stevens, told everyone to take their seats.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be reviewing the fundamentals of pollution and the Earth." He gave us a little smirk.

I swear he just loves to torture us with his lecture reviews. It's so exhausting. It's the most boring class I have. It would be more fun if Rachel was in this class with me.

In the middle of his review, the door opened and an administrator came in and told Mr. Stevens that we have a new student and the new kid came in right behind the administrator.

He had sandy brown hair, and he was about my height. It looked like he had blue eyes, sky blue eyes. I'm sure all the girls would flock to him. But me, I'm just gonna stay to myself.

The administrator left the room and Mr. Stevens showed him to a seat. He placed him in the seat next to me. OH WHY MR. STEVENS!? WHY!?

After 30 minutes of writing and tortuous lecturing, class was almost over and I was finishing up my work. As I was doing that, I noticed that the new boy was staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. It was kind of making me uncomfortable.

"Hello" I thought I'd catch his attention since he was staring at me.

"Oh hi. My name is James. What's yours?"

"Klarrissa."

"Ah Klarrissa, that's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." I couldn't hold back a little smile at his compliment.

5 minutes after his compliment, the bell rung and I headed on to my next class. I saw James come out of the classroom and he walked up to me.

"Hey Klarrissa." He greeted me when he came up to me.

"Hi James." I responded.

"It was really nice meeting you. You seem like a really great girl to talk to." He was blushing a little bit.

"Aw thanks. It was really nice meeting you too." He was a really nice guy. I thought we could be really good friends.

"Well Klarrissa, I gotta get to my next class. I'll see you later."

He walked off into the crowd while I was questioning myself as to what just happened.

James had a really nice personality. He had a charming voice that was very smooth and charismatic. I actually noticed that a couple of girls kept looking at him in class. I knew that would happen. He is a nice-looking boy but geez; he's not a Calvin Klein model.

I think I'll tell Rachel about him on the way home. Right now I have to get to class.

**I hope u guys liked it. If you enjoy this chapter I'll keep coming out with more. Please Read and Review, I appreciate feedback from u all and I'll update as soon as I can **


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Situation

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff. I appreciate the feedback and reviews that I got :) That really helps me with the story! Thank u all! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bad Situation

It was 2:45 and I was still at school. I had to go to the library to get a couple books for my English class, since we had a county test tomorrow so see what we learned. When I finished checking out the books, I made my way out the library. I noticed that there were a couple clubs going on. I'm not into that kind of stuff. As I was making my way down the hallway, I suddenly got blocked by a large, tall figure. He wore torn jeans and a V-neck shirt. His blond hair almost covered his right eye. He was kind of muscular. He must've played football.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here." His voice was very deep and demanding. His eyes were a very dark brown color and he had a very harsh presence that surrounded him.

"Excuse me but I would like to get through please." This guy was in my way because I had to get ready to leave.

I tried to walk past him but he just blocked my path again. I was getting frustrated of this guy. Who does he think he is?

I then noticed two other boys come up behind him and then stand next to him like body guards. The boy on the right looked about 6 feet. He had brown hair and green eyes. The other boy had black hair, brown eyes, and he also looked 6 feet.

Great. I was being blocked by three football players who probably didn't like nerds or just unpopular kids.

"Looks like we have ourselves a little nerdy girl eh?" said the boy on the right.

"Heh yea" said the boy on the left.

"Just let me through!" I demanded. I tried to push past them but that was a huge mistake.

The middle guy pushed me back onto the lockers, knocking the wind out of me. He then grabbed my stuff and forcefully threw it on the ground. The other boys just laughed.

I was scared now. All the strength that I had used earlier was gone.

I felt vulnerable.

While I was scrambling to grab my things and get away. I suddenly was shoved against the lockers and then was being hoisted by my neck and held up against the lockers.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted. I tried to break his grip but he was too strong. I tried to kick him but my attempts failed. He just tightened his grip on me further.

"Or what? Little girl."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short I'll try to make the next chapter better. Leave me feedback on what you all think of the story so far. Thx for the couple of reviews! I'll update faster next time! See ya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

**Hey Everyone! I'm back. I'm starting to get a little bit better with my updates but I still have school and life to deal with. Thank u guys for the reviews! **** Anyways, on to the story shall we **

**Thx **alexabird9/ black ninja/ ZOE/ and Tay

Chapter 3: Savior

I was petrified with fear. My heart was racing. My vision was getting blurry. I could hardly breathe.

"Hey!"

Everyone's head turned to a tall, older looking guy. It looked like it was the football coach. He was running over this way.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" He yelled.

"And if I don't?" He mocked.

'WHAM!'

The boy's head jerked hard to the right. His hand released my throat and I fell to the ground.

My vision started to come back and I realized who it was that saved me.

"James…"

I was still dizzy even though I could see a bit. I then noticed the boy struggling to get up off the ground while holding his jaw. James punched him in the jaw. The other 2 boys tried to help him up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Um…yea I'm fine."

He helped me up off the ground and then he glared at the 3 boys angrily.

The football coach arrived and he immediately grabbed all 3 of them by the arm.

"Ms. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He questioned.

"Yes I'm alright sir."

"Good. I am terribly sort that this violent act of bullying has occurred. I will immediately seek repercussions for the boys involved."

"Ok. Thank you coach." said James.

Coach then walked off with the 3 boys, leaving me with James.

"I am also sorry Klarrissa that I didn't get here earlier. I heard the screams and I came here as fast as I could."

I could see the worry some in his eyes. He seemed to care about me and my safety, which was surprising because I just met him this morning.

"Thank you James. You don't have to be sorry. I'm just another 'nerdy girl' at the end of the day."

It's true. I really was just an unpopular girl nobody cared about. I have one best friend. I don't need to have 20 friends, I only need 1 really good friend.

He then looked at me with a crazy faced expression.

"No, No, No. You are not just 'another nerdy girl'. You are more than that. Don't degenerate yourself in that way."

He then gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

"You are an amazing girl. Don't treat yourself like your less than because you are not."

He then let me go and looked into my eyes with a smile.

I was speechless. I knew he was telling the truth.

I then checked my phone and noticed that it was 3:30. I had to get home.

"Thanks James. That was all really great of you but I have to go now."

Just as I was about to go, he grabbed my arm.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? You don't look like you drive." he smirked.

(Sigh) "Fine. Yes I need a ride."

"I could drive you home."

"Can I trust you?" I questioned.

He looked at me with a 'that's-a-rhetorical-question look.

"Come on." he said.

"Alright."

We left the hallway and went out to the school parking lot.

We ended up at a black Mercedes-Benz.

I was surprised. How could this boy drive an expensive car like this? It had to be his parents.

"This is your car?" I asked astonished.

"Yep." He responded.

"Wow."

He then came over to the passenger side and opened the door.

Well that's chivalrous of him.

Both of us got in the car and then we drove off.

On the way home, we talked about school and what are interests were and other stuff.

He told me that he was a senior and that he just recently came to the school just a few months back. He also told me that the reason that he was moved into my class was because that he was too smart for his chemistry class. Maybe he could help with some biology homework that I had.

He also said that he joined the football team. He was the quarterback of the team. So he must've known those boys that attacked me. I hope they get suspended or something.

When we got to my house, my parents were already home. I told James thanks for the ride and then I got out. He waved bye to me and I did the same. He then drove off.

I got inside and was immediately hit with the delicious smell of spaghetti. I guess ma was cooking that for dinner.

"Hey Ma!" I yelled.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Got some homework to do." I said.

I headed upstairs and into my room.

I studied the English books I got and also worked on my biology homework. It wasn't that hard but it was a challenge.

3 hours later.

Once I finished that, I called Rachel saying that I made it home. I also told her about the boy James and how he was like. I didn't tell her everything though.

1 Hour later

After that I went downstairs and had some spaghetti. Dad came and joined us. We talked about our day a little. It was mostly quiet.

After we had dinner, went upstairs to get ready for bed. I took a 5 minute shower and got dressed. I didn't feel like watching tv tonight so I just hopped into bed. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Tell me what u guys think so far about the story. If u have ideas, let me know! Read and Review! **** P.M me if u have to. Your thoughts help me get ahead in the story. See ya!**

.


	4. Chapter 4: Sight

Chapter 4: Sight

The next morning I was at my locker talking to Rachel about my encounter yesterday.

"Wow, that happened to you!? That's insane. Is James O.K!? Are you O.K!?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm fine but, James told me something I had never heard before!"

"What did he say?"

"Well…" I started, then I saw him walking towards us.

"OOOH. I think that's him right there." Rachel teased.

"Stop!" I whined as I playfully pushed her.

"What are you two saying about me?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well I was just…" I say sheepishly.

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" That was the bell. I had to head on to my English class. I'm so lucky that we have a test today that I studied three hours for.

Just great.

"I gotta go to class now. See you guys later."

I said bye then went to English.

I got there and noticed that the desks were arranged differently. Probably because we had the test.

The teacher, Ms. Kelly, took roll. I sat in the back next to a couple other girls. Our class wasn't really that big, so it was fairly easy to stay focused.

She passed out a packet to everybody.

This test should be easy.

I opened the page and was shocked at what I saw.

"Alright class, what I have passed out to you is the review packet for the test. It has been post-poned until next week."

I couldn't believe it.

First I got attacked, Second, I studied for hours all night for the test, now I get a thick review packet instead of the test.

Unbelievable.

1 Long Boring Review Later.

"Alright class, your homework will be to complete pages 4 and 5 in your packet."

Yay! Just what I need. A time-consuming packet that took away my personal freedom. Thank you Ms. Kelly. UGH!

The bell rung signaling the end of class.

Time for lunch. Thank God.

I looked around the cafeteria for my best friend. Everyone was wandering around and talking with their friends.

I saw Rach and she saw me too. She invited me over to a table and we sat and talked.

There was no sign of James anywhere in the cafeteria.

Strange, usually he's here by now.

I let out a sigh and just pulled out my sketchbook. I am not a good artist, but I do like to make little doodles. Rach, however is an amazing artist. She can draw Anime freestyle! She always gives me tips on ways to improve my artwork. I try my best but it isn't my forte.

"So you didn't finish telling me what he said." Rachel started.

"Oh right! He told me that I'm an amazing girl and that I shouldn't treat myself like I'm less than." I said.

She gasped and then covered her mouth in astonishment.

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe he said that! If a guy said that to me, I'd be speechless."

(Gasp) "I think he likes you!"

I turned to her and I blushed wildly.

"NO! Don't be silly." I said. "He doesn't like me…who could blame him."

I was unlikeable.

She giggle and muttered something I couldn't hear.

For half the lunch period we didn't see him. I was kind of sad but I didn't worry too much. He's probably hanging out with his friends.

I wasn't really hungry but I decided to get in line and I got a fruit cup with a bottle of water.

Once I got of line I looked and saw someone talking to Rachel at the table. I couldn't quite see who it was.

When I got to the table, I was surprised to see who it was.

It was someone I haven't seen in a long time.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it has been awhile since I updated. I've been having writers block and I needed to find some inspiration. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Keep on reading. Thanks Everyone! **

**-Pilot **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting an Old Friend

**Hello everybody. My apologies. Writers block hit me and I was gone for a long time and left you all with a cliff hanger. Well here's the next chapter. It's a bit short but I'll be back with more soon**.

Chapter 5: Meeting an Old Friend

She was wearing a pierce the veil shirt and blue jeans. We haven't seen each other since 8th grade. I thought she might have moved.

"Diamond" I asked astonished.

She stopped talking and looked up at me.

"Klarrissa?"

"Hey. It's been awhile."

She came and gave me a hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been well. I moved back here from Iowa with my family."

"Oh Iowa? That's a long ways from here."

"Yea it is."

She then looked down then looked back up at me. I wonder why she came back here. She was only gone for a couple years. I guess it wasn't right for her.

Rachel was finishing up her lunch while I and Diamond were having a conversation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James come inside of the cafeteria and come to us.

"I see that you have met my baby cousin." He said.

WAIT WHAT!? They're cousins!

"You two are cousins?" I asked astonished.

"Yep, he's my older cousin."

"Oh wow. I didn't know that."

"She's my little freshman."

Diamond's face turned red as he put his arm around her shoulder. I had no idea that they were cousins.

I had no idea that they were cousins. This surprised me.

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch.

Rachel got up from the table and told me that Diamond is in her next class. She had an excited expression on her face.

"How do you know that she has the next class with you?"

"She asked me if I knew you and I said yes. She then asked me what my name was and I told her. She then told me that she was an old friend of yours."

I was astonished at how she still remembered me. We didn't hang out a lot like best friends but we were still good friends.

So, me and Rachel continued on our way to our next class. I looked back and didn't see James or his cousin. They must've headed on to class just like everyone else.

**Please R&amp;R. I'd appreciate it a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. CYA SOON**

**-PeaceNjusticeBear**


End file.
